


Hand Holding

by Mikii



Series: Mikan Tsumiki x Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: Super High School Level Health Committee Member Kiyotaka Ishimaru was undeniably crushing on Mikan Tsumiki.And he was crushing hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: IshiMiki. Talentswap.
> 
> Also, can't believe I'm the first to write for this pairing. Wow.

She was  _extraordinarily_ clumsy. In fact, he didn’t think he’d met anyone before who spent so much time in the infirmary when they weren’t a member of the Health Committee.

Not that he minded her frequent visits.

Actually… he rather liked them. Very much so.

“Hm, here we are!” Applying the bandaid to the cut upon her knee, he pulled back with a wide smile. “Good as new, my friend!”

The girl seated on the edge of one of the cots, gave a small sheepish smile. “T-Thank you, Ishimaru-san… I’m sorry to bother you like this, uyu.”

“Nonsense! You could never be a bother, Tsumiki-kun!” He was quick to protest her statement, never wanting her to believe for a moment that he didn’t enjoy her company. He loved seeing those beautiful smiles on her face and the warmth her expression and laughter would produce when she was happy. He found himself determined to make her feel such joy as often as he could, just as she did on him – even if it she didn’t mean to intentionally.

Yes, Super High School Level Health Committee Member Kiyotaka Ishimaru was undeniably crushing on Mikan Tsumiki.

And he was crushing  ** _hard._**

“I really am a klutz. I-If there was a contest for the biggest oaf…. I would certainly g-get first prize.” Mikan said quietly. “I’m supposed to be the… Super High School Level D-Disciplinary Committee… but how can I do that when I’m always f-falling down stairs…. I’m pathetic, huuu…”

He watched her berate herself, his lips pressed tightly together. Why couldn’t she see how amazing she really was? He didn’t know what past the girl held, but from what he had observed in the halls, he was well aware she was suffering from rather harsh harassment by some of her fellow classmates.

It hurt him.

He knew himself what it was like to be mocked and laughed at. To be treated in a dehumanising way.

What good was his talent in healing people, if he couldn’t heal her heart?

“Tsumiki-kun.”

“H-Huh?”

Leaning forward, he grasped both her hands in her own, scarlet eyes staring into hers with such an intensity it made the girl flush.

“I… I-Ishimaru-san?” She squeaked.

“Tsumiki-kun.” He uttered her name again, squeezing her hands. “I assure you with all my heart that you are neither an oaf or pathetic!” A klutz… he couldn’t exactly refute that. But still! “You are a kind, selfless, attentive person a-and…” He could feel his cheeks heating up as he spoke, hoping he wasn’t getting too carried away. His heart was fluttering inside his chest, and he hoped he wasn’t making her uncomfortable with his words or actions. He swallowed. “And regardless of how many times you fall or how many injuries you receive, I vow on my SHSL title to be there to treat you.”

He felt slightly light-headed as he finished speaking, and it didn’t help that she was simply staring up at him wide-eyed, lips parted in surprise. She wasn’t saying anything. Why wasn’t she saying anything!? Had he scared her? Or creeped her out? Oh God, please no! He’d be ashamed for the rest of his life!

“Ishimaru-san…”

He flinched as she whispered his name, her face red and eyes shining with unshed tears. Oh God, he  _HAD_ upset her!!

Before he could burst into apologies however, Mikan spoke first. “T… Th-Thank you… very much…” She whispered, ducking her head down to hide her face behind her hair.

“A-Ah….” He found himself hard of finding his voice, unsure how to proceed. He was still holding her hands, but she had made no move to pull away so he found no need to either. He liked holding her hands… they were soft and seemed to fit just right in his own. “You’re welcome… T-Tsumiki-kun.”

“Mhm.” She gave a small embarrassed nod.

Needless to say, the moment shared between them was a sweet one and the comfortable silence spoke more than they could hope to say themselves.

“Oi, aniki!” The door burst open, a certain Mondo Oowada peering inside and making both occupants jump apart in haste. Sporting a fresh bruise in need of treatment on his cheek, he opened his mouth to speak before pausing when he noted the dark blushes on both boy and girl who were present. “Did… I interrupt something?”

“N-No!”

“Not at all!!”

It would definitely take a while for these two to sort their feelings out.

**Author's Note:**

> She totally kept purposefully injuring herself to go visit him.


End file.
